


I would fight a zombie for you

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, pre-First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno Mars can sing all he wants about catching grenades, but Grantaire is sure as fuck Bruno has nothing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would fight a zombie for you

“Really, Grantaire?” Enjolras says after a short pause. “Is this really the best time for this conversation?”

Grantaire sneaks a look behind his shoulder before he replies, “Fuck, Apollo, I have fucking zombies chasing me across a field, I don’t know if I’m going to make it or if they’re going to rip me into shreds and welcome me into their family of undead,” he breathes a laugh, just because it’s easier to make a joke out of everything than to actually think that this might be one of his last moments, “so yes, this is the best time for this conversation, because then if you say no to me, I’ll be too distracted trying to save my ass to get sad over it. Do you see the genius behind my plan?”

“Yes,” Enjolras replies.

Grantaire grins at that. “Ha!” he crows. “I told Feuilly my genius was underrated.” 

“No,” Enjolras sighs, voice gritty over the phone. It’s not hard to imagine him rolling his eyes and frowning. “I meant yes to the date.”

Grantaire almost trips. “What? Really?”

“Yes,” Enjolras says, “really.”

“You’re not just saying so I’ll feel better when I get torn apart by zombies?” Grantaire asks, because it’s fair question. Enjolras always says no. Part of why he’s not afraid of asking is because Enjolras always says no.

“Stop fucking talking and start running, Grantaire,” Enjolras says in lieu of an answer. “I’ve never been stood up on a date before, and you’re not going to be my first for that, ripped apart by zombies or not.”

Grantaire laughs. “Just what, out of curiosity, would you be okay with me being your first at?”

“You will be my first non-zombie kill if you keep talking,” Enjolras snaps, but there is no heat behind his words, and he actually sounds impossibly _fond_ , and in that moment, Grantaire would gladly give up five years of his life and his right foot to be having this conversation face-to-face. “Don’t die, Grantaire.”

“Yes, sir, yes!” Grantaire calls out, and ends the call. He has to spare himself a fraction of a second to pump his fist up in the air in victory, and grin because _fuck_ , he’d gotten Enjolras to agree to go on a date with him! 

He hears a drawn out groan from not far behind him, and remembers that he is still supposed to be running for his life, not thinking about the date with Enjolras tonight, and how he would totally bring Enjolras flowers —not irises, of course, because Enjolras would totally flip out about how they are the symbol of the French monarchy— except well, dead florist, zombie-infested town, et cetera? If he can make a detour through the school, though, he can totally steal the French flag still waving in the air for Enjolras. 

Enjolras would probably like it. He’d roll his eyes and tell him that he’s being ridiculous, but he would secretly be pleased about it. Grantaire _knows_ he would, and he wants to do it, wants to make Enjolras happy, wants to see how many time he can get Enjolras to smile at him, wants it so much his chest aches at the thought of it.

But that would mean going back to the school and going through at least five of the zombies he’s supposed to be running away from, and that is definitely behaviour that could be construed as being rash.

 _‘Or stupid,’_ his brain provides, helpfully. _‘Eponine would call it stupid.’_

He groans and tightens his grip on the baseball bat in his hand, turns back and charges at the zombie closest to him, bat in position. Bruno Mars can sing all he wants about catching grenades, but Grantaire is sure as fuck Bruno has nothing on him.

He wonders briefly if he should have a war cry, wonders if _“For Enjolras!”_ is a suitable war cry, and then wonders how demented he must look right now, charging at a zombie with a stupid grin on his face.

Enjolras had better appreciate the romance behind this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here [here on Tumblr](https://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
